No cambiaria ni loco tu sonrisa
by Tansoloteesperoaqui
Summary: Ellos eran novios hace 5 años, Él antes habia tenido un amante, la amante dijo que no volveria mas, Él por su parte se enamoro perdidamente de esa Pelirrosa; Pero su amante volvio y arruino todo ¿Que pasara?  Song-Fic
1. Chapter 1

**_E_**_spero que les guste este Song-Fic_

**S**_asu**S**aku_

**D**_eclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto._

**LA HISTORIA ES ABSOLUTAMENTE MIA. **

_Maairitta~_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Ellos eran novios hace 5 años. Ella lo amaba con toda su alma, el decía que la amaba. A pesar de que mucha gente trato de separarlos, hubo peleas, y todo, pero el amor de ellos dos habían logrado superar todo. Pero no todo era color de rosa.<p>

Estaban en una cama grande, una pareja de 18 años, ella le había entregado su más preciado tesoro que tenia, su "Virginidad".

Un chico soñaba que estaba caminando solo, y de repente vio a su novia Sakura, y que un chico le regalo un papel y ella acepto sonrojada y él se acerco y le quiso dar un beso.

_Ibas caminando con aquel que un día,_

_Puso en tus manos un papel que decía_

"_Amor te quiero tanto y no soporto el llanto si no me das el sí"_

_El se acerco te quiso dar un beso, será por eso que dios me despertó_

_Y fue un ángel que vino en un instante y ese sueño por_

_Suerte termino._

Se levanto sudado, vio como la cama estaba vacía y no estaba ella, se iba a levantar de la cama, pero escucho que se abría una puerta miro y era ella, era su Sakura. Se levanto y la abrazo, puede que él sea alguien que no demostraba nada, pero la amaba más que nada.

_Sueño, que bueno que fue un sueño_

_Hoy soy tu único dueño y así quiero vivir._

Quería siempre despertarse y encontrar su flor de cerezo, esa chica que lo saco de la soledad, quería que ella este con él, hasta el día de su muerte, quería vivir con ella, pero para eso tenía que sacar del camino a esa persona, capaz que se le salía un cable venia con el bebe y echaba todo a perder.

Sasuke-Kun – Dijo Sakura mirándolo –

Hmp – Respondió –

¿En qué pensabas? – Pregunto Sakura

Hmp, nada – Respondió mientras la besaba –

Sasuke-Kun tenemos que levantarnos, me prometiste que hoy íbamos a ir al acuario – Dijo ella con un puchero –

"Como adoraba su inocencia y todo lo de ella."

Sin previo aviso la beso, era adicto a esos besos dulces, aunque el odiara lo dulce, pero sus labios eran otra cosa.

Sin ganas se levanto de la cama y se la llevo a Sakura al baño así se bañaban juntos y bueno ya que estaban tuvieron relaciones otra vez.

Iban caminando mirándolo las vidrieras de apoco, era encantador mirar todo, obvio si no miraban a tu novia; Sakura atraía a toda la población masculina y cuando decía todo porque era todo, si ella pasaba ya la están mirando, y eso a él no le gustaba para nada odiaba que miraran a SU novia, la tomo de la cintura y la abrazo.

¿Sasuke-Kun? – Dijo Sakura mirándolo - ¿Estas celoso?

Hmp – Respondió –

Sabes que te miro solo a vos, no me importan ellos, me importas vos – Dijo Sakura y le daba un beso -

¡Papi! – Exclamo un nenito corriendo a donde se encontraba Sasuke y abrazaba la pierna –

¿¡Papi! – Dijo Sakura –

"No, no que hace él acá "

N, no vamos amor, se van a agotar las entradas – Dijo llevándoselas pero el nenito empezó a llorar –

Sasuke-Kun está llorando – Dijo Sakura mientras iba a ver - ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás perdido?

¡Papi! – Dijo el nenito –

Sasuke-Kun ¿Por qué te dice Papi? – Pregunto la Pelirrosa –

¡Hiro-Chan! – Exclamo una pelirroja corriendo a donde se encontraba el pequeño –

¡Mami! – Exclamo el nenito –

Hola Sasuke-Kun – dijo la Pelirroja –

S, Sasuke-Kun me explicas ¿qué pasa? – Dijo La pelirroja sintiéndose mareada –

Oh no me presente, soy Karin Taka la ex de Sasuke, y el es Hiro Taka el hijo de Sasuke-Kun – Respondió Karin con una sonrisa –

"N, no"

¿T, tenias un hijo S, Sasuke? – Pregunto Sakura con un nudo en la garganta –

No, bueno si, pero ella me drogo y pasó, fue un error – Dijo Sasuke mientras se acercaba a Sakura y ella se alejaba –

D, disculpe, ¿cuántos años tiene Hiro? – Pregunto Sakura aguantándose las ganas de llorar –

Tres años – Respondió Karin –

Tres años – Susurro – Pido una disculpa, n, no sabía que Sasuke tenía un hijo, no se preocupe, no voy a estar más en el camino – Dicho eso salió corriendo –

"N, no por favor, su razón de vivir no"

¡Sasuke-Kun! Ahora que no tenes estorbos podes volver conmigo – Dijo Karin mientras lo abrazaba –

Salí – Dijo empujándola – Una maldita como vos, no tenes derecho de aparece por acá, sabias muy bien, que no te amo y jamás va a pasar eso, y vos misma me drogaste, vos misma dijiste que te ibas hacer cargo del chico – Exclamo enojado – Más vale que desaparezcas si no yo mismo lo hago –

Estaba furioso, muy furioso, y triste acababa de perder a su flor.

Se fue corriendo a su casa para ver si la podía ver, pero no estaban sus cosas, se asusto, la llamo miles de veces a su celular pero ella no atendía.

N, No – Gemiste en voz alta – ella no.

Dos semanas después

Se sentía mal, necesitaba a Sakura, no supo de ella en dos semanas, no comía, no hacía nada, solo miraba la puerta para ver si en algún momento ella entraba con su sonrisa como siempre.

_Sé que un día volverás _

_Aunque no lo creas._

Necesitaba besarla, sentir su piel, la extrañaba un montón, nunca pensó que ya ni ganas de vivir tendría si la alejaban de su Pelirrosa, nunca pensó que le podía hacer tanta falta.

_No quiero pensar que alguien te pueda tocar_

_No quiero imaginar que te puedan amar como te amo._

En eso momento es cuando se siente solo es cuando ella estaba a su lado. El la besaba mientras despojaba de apoco su ropa y hacían el amor ahí mismo. Pero ahora solo en esa habitación con la luz apagada, no podía pensar en nadie solo en esa chica que ama como a nadie y que ahora no está por la culpa de Karin.

_Otra noche que debo pasar_

_Sin tenerte a tus manos, tu cuerpo_

_Tus labios tu forma de amar._

Extrañaba todo de ella, su voz, sus labios, su piel, su dulce olor, sus ojos, sus abrazos, su Sasuke-Kun, sus pucheros, en resumen todo.

_Otra noche que paso sin ti_

_Que me muero por verte_

_Que yo siento estas ganas de amar_

_Es de loco quererte_

_Y otra noche que paso sin ti_

_Sin tener tus caricias ni amaneceres._

¿Quién le iba hacer los mimos? que ella sabía hacerle que a él le molestaba pero le gustaba.

¿Quién le iba a decir Te amo con su tono de voz dulce?

¿Quién le iba a cantar cuando no podía dormir?

¿A quién iba a abrazar?

_Y otra noche tan llena de ti_

_Recordándote toda_

_Me pregunta porque el corazón_

_Extrañando tu boca._

_Otra noche tan llena de ti_

_Es otra noche pero tan a solas._

La necesitaba así que iba a ir a hablar con su hermano para que contraten a los mejores detectives, después de todo el era un Uchiha.

Un nuevo día sin su presencia, no estaba acostumbrado, pero eso iba a cambiar, se baño, se afeito, y salió a la empresa para hablar con su hermano personalmente.

_Me pregunta porque el corazón_

_Extrañando tu boca._

Ototo, que grande tu sorpresa – Dijo Itachi – ¿a qué se debe tu visita?

Necesito que me ayudes – Dijo sin rodeos iba a dejar su orgullo, solo para estar con Sakura, para estar con SU Sakura.

Por primera vez Itachi vio los ojos de su hermano, vio tristeza, vacio, no le gustaba verlo así. – ¿En que Queres que te ayude?

Apareció Karin, iba caminando con Sakura al acuario y le dijo que Hiro era mi hijo y Sakura se fue corriendo, y hace dos semanas que no sé nada de ella, la llamo y no me contesta – Respondió con tristeza –

Kisame – Grito Itachi –

Jefe, ¿Necesita algo? – Pregunto –

Necesito que encuentres a esta chica – Pasándole una carpeta – Sakura Haruno

Y porque buscas a esta Preciosura, es una de tus otras conquistas – Dijo Kisame mientras miraba la foto –

Le toca un pelo y te despido – Dijeron Sasuke e Itachi –

¿Quién es? Si se puede saber – Dijo Kisame

Mi NOVIA – Exclamo Sasuke – Ya te dije Kisame, le toca un pelo a Sakura y te despido y te juro que en ningún otro lado te vas a aceptar trabajar. Quiero saber todo.

Te engañan Sasuke-Kun – Dijo Kisame –

No, solo que Karin metió la pata y ella desapareció – Exclamo furioso –

Bueno, para esta tarde te traigo todo – Dijo y se fue –

Tonto hermano menor, vas a ver que todo se va a solucionar – Dijo Itachi –

La extraño demasiado Itachi – Dijo Sasuke –

_Quiero ser la paz de tu alma_

_El amor que siempre deseabas_

_Comprender tus bellas palabras_

_Entender la forma que amas._

¿Quién iba a pensar que te ibas a enamorar Ototo? – Dijo Itachi –

Sakura es única, ella supo ver al Sasuke que está dentro de mí, no a mi fortuna, ni nada de eso – Dijo mirándolo – Voy hacer todo lo posible para que vuelva conmigo.

_Yo por ti bajaría la luna_

_Mil estrellas sin dejar ninguna_

_Pon tu mano tocando la mía_

_Corazón todo lo daría, por ti_

_Que eres mi vida, mi aliento y mi alegría._

¿Qué vas hacer con Karin? – Dijo Itachi –

No sé, solo quiero que desaparezca, por su culpa Sakura no está conmigo – Dijo molesto –

No te preocupes, la saco de tu vida, la mando a otro lugar, le dejo plata y listo – Dijo Itachi –

No le hagas daño al bebe – Dijo Sasuke – No es que no lo quiera, pero Karin quiere mi dinero y eso no va a pasar.

"Pase lo que pase te voy a encontrar Sakura"

_5.00 pm._

Volví – Exclamo con una sonrisa –

¿Qué sabes? – Pregunto Sasuke –

Bien, a ver se queda en la casa de Ino Yamanaka según informes, es su mejor amiga, últimamente se vía sonriente, llegue a escuchar "embarazo".

_Desde que tú me dejaste_

_No tengo Salida..._

_Hoy necesito de ti_

_Hoy necesito de ti_

_Hoy que no estás tú me matas_

_Me quitas el aire._

No pudo seguir diciendo ya que vio como el hermano de Itachi salió corriendo.

Corría como daba sus piernas y si ella estaba embarazada. Dios un bebe de ellos dos lo hacía realmente feliz. Llego y toco varias veces y no salían iba a tocar devuelta pero vio como una chica de pelo rosado abría y sin más la abrazo.

¿Sasuke-Kun? – Exclamo la pelirrosa -

Sakura, Sakura – Decía el chico mientras la seguía abrazando –

Sakura sintió como su hombro se estaba mojando Sasuke estaba llorando-

Sasuke-Kun – Dijo La chica mientras lo abrazaba y se sentaba – Tranquilo – Susurro y le acariciaba el pelo y le cantaba despacito en su oído vio como de apoco aflojaba el agarre se dio cuenta que estaba durmiendo –

Me vas a ayudar o te vas a quedar ahí escondido – Pregunto Sakura –

¿Cómo te diste cuenta que estaba? – Pregunto –

Fácil, porque quien va estar preocupado por su hermano cuando sale a correr, o no Itachi, o quién va a venir hablar conmigo explicándome todo – Dijo Sakura con una risa

Itachi camino y agarro a Sasuke

Vamos al edificio de Sasuke-Kun, Ino no va a tardar en venir – Dijo Sakura mientras caminaba –

Gracias – Dijo Itachi –

¿A qué se debe? – Pregunto Sakura –

Por estar con mi hermano, yo estoy con las empresas, mis padres murieron, fuiste la única en estar con él y conmigo – Dijo Itachi –

Son dos personas que quiero, Sos como mi hermano Itachi y a Sasuke lo amo – Dijo con una sonrisa – Vos estuviste cuando mis padres murieron, y te lo agradezco, no sé qué hubiera pasado si vos no estabas conmigo. Sos una persona importante para mí y obvio no dude en estar con ustedes cuando paso eso, a pesar de que Sasuke no quería que este a su lado, estuve con vos, les hacia la cena, quería que no sufrieran como sufrí yo, pero vos sabes que yo voy a estar cuando me necesites y cuando tengas ganas de llorar yo te voy a dar mi hombro, Sasuke a pesar de que vos estas con las empresas te ama, sos su hermano, su único familiar.

Te agradezco eso – Dijo Itachi – Sos mi cuñada más hermosa y te quiero mucho.

Jajaja, no me lo digas que me lo voy a creer – Dijo Sakura abriendo la puerta – Yo te quiero mucho a vos, cuando estés con ganas de hablar yo voy a estar, cuando quieras llorar también, te voy a ayudar. Por cierto no crees que hiciste sufrir a Konan, está enamorada de vos Itachi y yo se que vos también, porque no le das una oportunidad.

Ya veremos – Dijo mirando a Sasuke – Cuídalo, cualquier cosa llámame y felicidades por tu embarazo.

Obvio, apenas despierte te llamo para avisarte – Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa – y de nada, vas a ser el padrino.

Con gusto acepto – Dijo y cerró la puerta -

_3 am_

_No existe nada que me dé_

_Ni la mitad de todo lo que tú me das_

_Cuando descubres mi mirada_

_No cambiaria ni loco tu sonrisa,_

_Por todo el mundo_

_Por nada de nada._

Empezaba abrir los ojos, veía que estaba en la oscuridad, se dio cuenta que estaba en su departamento. Sakura ¿Dónde está?, la busco y no la encontró, capaz que fue un sueño, un sueño que quería que se haga realidad.

Sasuke-Kun ¿despertaste? – le pregunto una voz dulce –

Sakura – Susurro el Azabache –

Sí, soy Sakura – Dijo con una sonrisa – Dormiste bien.

Pero no le dio tiempo seguir hablando porque Sasuke se lanzo a devorar sus labios.

Tranquilo – Susurro una vez que se separaron a falta de aire – Estoy acá no me voy a mover.

Sakura, no me dejes – Dijo El Azabache –

No te voy a dejar – Dijo Sakura – te amo Sasuke-Kun.

Yo también te amo – Dijo Sasuke abrazándola –

Me acorde, tengo que llamar a tu hermano – Dijo Sakura – Itachi

Sakura – Dijo la voz desde el otro lado – Se levanto Sasuke

Si, ya esta – Dijo Sakura –

Hmp Chau – Dijo Sasuke cortando el teléfono y empezó a devorar los labios de Su Sakura –

Otra vez se entregaron, Sasuke recorrió cada parte del cuerpo de la pelirrosa, la amaba como a nadie y bueno, no la iba a dejar escapar.

Sasuke-Kun – Susurro la pelirrosa en su oído – Estoy embarazada

Ya lo sabía – Dijo Sasuke mientras le daba un beso –

Mou Sasuke-Kun, no vale que me investigues, mas con Kisame que mide dos metros más o menos y se nota que me estuvo vigilando – Dijo Sakura con un puchero –

Sakura – Dijo el Azabache

Decime – Dijo Sakura mientras le acariciaba el pelo –

Porque no hiciste nada cuando te abrase – Dijo Sasuke –

Digamos que un pajarito me conto todo – Dijo Sakura con una risita –

¿Quién es ese pajarito? – Dijo Sasuke –

Es un Pajarito que quiero mucho – Dijo con una sonrisa –

_No cambiaria ni loco tu sonrisa_

_Por todo el mundo_

_Por nada de nada._

Sakura – Susurro el Azabache –

Decime – Dijo Sakura –

Te amo mucho – Respondió –

Yo te amo mucho también Sasuke – Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa –

_¡FIN!_


	2. Tu amor por siempre

**B**_ueno aca esta un Epilogo que me pidio mi amiga Yuyo_

_con otras chicas_.

**E**_spero que les haya gustado, cuidensen._

**Declaimer: Los persoanjes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**LA HISTORIA ES ABSOLUTAMENTE MIA!**

**LEAN LAS NOTAS AL FINALES!**

* * *

><p><em>~ Quiero quitarme este amor de la cabeza y este tonto corazón no me lo deja ~<em>

* * *

><p>9 meses después.<p>

Me encontraba en mi despacho, después de esta hablando con mi Sakura, mi esposa. Que linda suena la palabra Esposa. Sakura estaba en los 9 meses de embarazo, la verdad que tuvo muchos antojos entre ellos "Sexo" pero bueno, la amaba y siempre iba a cumplirle todo.

S, Sasuke-Kun – Grito alguien –

Se levanto rápidamente y se fue corriendo a donde estaba Sakura.

¿Qué paso Sakura? – Pregunto el Azabache –

V, van a n, nacer – Dijo entrecortadamente

Si, recordad Saku que dijo la doctora, respira hondo – Dijo mientras la ayudaba y prendí su celular – Itachi

Tonto Ototo ¿A qué se debe tu llamada? – Pregunto Itachi

Sakura, van a nacer los bebes, necesito que vengas lo más rápido posible a la casa a ayudarme porque Sakura tiene dolores, y necesito que agarres el bolso – No pudo terminar porque en la puerta se encontraba esa persona.

Llegue – Dijo entrando tranquilamente y abriendo un armario donde se encontraba el bolso del bebe –

S, Sasuke – Dijo Sakura – M, me duele

Ya va mi amor – Dijo subiéndola al auto –

_Y amo lo que dices, lo que callas_

_Amo tus recuerdos, tus olvidos_

_Amo tus olores, tus fragancias_

_Te amo en el beso y la distancia._

Una vez que llegamos al hospital, atendieron rápidamente a Sakura, estaba entrando en ¡Trabajo de parto!

Hola amor – Dijo Itachi –

Hola mi amor – Dijo la mujer desde la otra línea –

Podes venir al hospital central, Sakura está en trabajo de parto – Dijo –

¡Van a nacer los bebes! – Exclamo mientras se escuchaba una puerta cerrarse – Voy en camino amor, avísale a Sakura que enseguida estoy con ella.

Itachi se quedo mirando el celular y suspiro – Mujeres – Dirigió la vista al frente y vio que su hermano caminaba de un lado para el otro.

Teme – Grito un Rubio entrando –

Hmp, Dobe – Respondió nomas –

¿¡Porque no me avisaste que Sakura taba en trabajo de parto! – Exclamo el rubio enojado –

Itachi solo los veía, cuando apareció Naruto, Sasuke empezó a tener muchos celos, se pelearon muchas veces por ese tema, pero después Naruto hablo con Sasuke y le dijo que el antes estaba enamorado de ella, cuando Vivian en la otra ciudad, ahora el tenia una novia que amaba mucho, que Obvio ama a Sakura como hermano.

_Y amo lo que amas, yo te amo_

_Te amo por amor a dar lo mío_

_Te amo con orgullo de quererte_

_Porque para amarte yo he nacido._

10 horas y no pasaba nada

10 malditas hora y se estaba poniendo nervioso.

En eso ve como sale una enfermera.

¿¡Como están mis hijos y mi esposa! - Pregunto –

¿¡Si como esta mi hermanita querida! – Pregunto –

Ya, chicos, pobre enfermera, la están haciendo poner nerviosa – Dijo Itachi –

L, La señora Uchiha, acaba de dar a luz, justo venia a buscarlos – Dijo Nerviosa mientras se comía con la mirada a los 3 hombres que había ahí –

Hola chicos – Dijo una voz suave –

H, Hola c, chicos – Dijo otra voz –

Hinata – Dijo Naruto abrazándola –

Hola Konan – Dijo Itachi mientras le daba un beso –

¿Cómo está Sakura? – Pregunto Konan a la enfermera –

Dra. Konan, la paciente acaba de dar a luz, vine a buscar a sus familiares, su habitación es la 301 – Respondió la enfermera –

Seguí con lo tuyo – Dijo Konan seria –

Una vez que se fue, Sasuke corrió a la habitación haciendo que Naruto también corra y se arme una pelea – Dobe córrete de la puerta –

No, Yo soy el hermano por lo tanto tengo el derecho de entrar primero – Dijo Naruto –

No, Yo soy el esposo, el ESPOSO por lo tanto me toca a mi entrar primero – Dijo Sasuke sin darse cuenta que dos tres personas ya entraron.

Jajaja – Se escucho una risita suave –

Los dos chicos que estaban peleando miraron enfrente y vieron a Sakura riendo

Sakura – Dijo Sasuke acercándose mientras le daba un beso - ¿Cómo estas amor?

Cansada pero feliz – Respondió con una sonrisa que a él le gustaba.

Permiso – Hablo Konan entrando con uno, mientras Itachi entraba con otro –

Son hermosos – Exclamo Sasuke mirándolo –

Son dos varones, como les vamos a poner – Pregunto Sakura mientras trataba de sentarse, Hinata vio eso y le ayudo – Gracias Hinata

De nada – Respondió –

Daisuke – Susurro Sasuke –

Daisuke – Dijo Sakura - ¿Te gusta Sasuke? Entonces Itachi que nombre elegís vos

Estuve hablando con Naruto, entre los dos dijimos Takeshi – Respondió Itachi

Daisuke y Takeshi – Susurro Sakura -

Los chicos solo asintieron mientras veían como el bebe jugaba con su dedo –

_Porque me puedes y a mí me gusta_

_Porque superas lo que soñé_

_Estar contigo es un privilegio_

_Hoy por ti vuelvo a nacer._

Sakura, le tenes que dar de comer – Dijo Konan –

Ok – Dijo con una sonrisa – Eto, se pueden retirar los hombres.

Todos – Dijo Konan haciendo resaltar la palabra –

Pero soy el esposo – Protesto Sasuke – Aparte no es cualquier cosa, la vi miles de veces

S, Sasuke-Kun – Dijo Sakura –

Ahora – Exclamo Konan –

En los pasillos

Y Sasuke ¿Qué te pareció los bebes? – Pregunto Itachi –

Son hermosos – Respondió con una sonrisa –

Por cierto, Teme – Dijo Naruto - ¿Qué paso con Karin y Hiro?

Yo te cuento Naruto, que pasó con ellos – Respondió Itachi –

[Flash Back]

Estaban dos azabaches mirando a Orochimaru, el padre de Karin, los dos los miraba fijamente.

Nosotros podemos hacer que no estés tanto tiempo en la cárcel, obvio si me decís todo lo que tiene que ver con Karin tu hija – Dijo Sasuke –

Yo les digo, si ustedes prometen que no voy a estar mucho tiempo en la cárcel – Dijo Orochimaru –

Trato – Dijo Sasuke –

Karin, los planes de Karin era enamorar a Sasuke Uchiha y sacarle toda su herencia, ella te había dicho que tenía un bebe que supuestamente era tuyo, pero es mentira, Karin estuvo embarazada es verdad, pero se acostó con uno que tuviera tus rasgos, entonces ella quedo embarazada y fue a tener relaciones con vos, y ahí invento eso, pero tampoco nunca pensó que ibas a tener una novia. Ella te dijo que se iba hacer cargo, pero ella creyó que vos ibas a tener lastima y la ibas a ir a buscar, en sus planes no estaban que apareciera Tu esposa, una vez que se entero, viajo en el primer vuelo y planeo todo, Hiro no es tu hijo, es de otra persona, pero no se sabe de quién – Respondió Orochimaru –

Ella cree que ahora vos estas separado de Tu querida esposa y va a venir llorando – Dijo – Karin de todas formas está obsesionada con vos. Hiro le tiene miedo, por eso hace lo que ella le dice.

Ok – Dijo Sasuke – No te preocupes no vas a estar mucho tiempo en la cárcel

Llévenselo – Dijo Itachi –

Una vez que se llevaron a Orochimaru el despacho quedo en silencios

Pobre Hiro – Dijo Sakura mientras entraba –

Sakura – Dijo Sasuke abrazándola – Me mintió todo este tiempo –

No te preocupes – Susurro Sakura mientras le daba una sonrisa a Itachi – Ne, Sasuke-Kun

Hm – Respondió –

Queres que adoptemos a Hiro – Pregunto Sakura mientras le acariciaba el pelo – Puede que no sea mi hijo de verdad, pero podemos hacer eso, una vez que nazcan los bebes, podemos decir que nadie tiene que adoptarlo, Karin Taka tiene que ir a la cárcel.

Itachi me ayudas a hacer que Karin Taka vaya a la cárcel – Pregunto Sakura –

Claro que te ayudo, pero – Dijo Itachi – Los abogados

No te preocupes por eso – Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa sacando su celular y marcando un numero – Hola Gaara

Sasuke levanto la cabeza y la vio.

Princesa – Respondió Gaara – Tanto tiempo.

Es mucho tiempo Gaara – Dijo Sakura con vos suave mientras le daba un beso a Sasuke – Necesito tu ayuda

Decime en que Queres que te ayude – Respondió Gaara –

Karin Taka – Dijo Sakura – Ex de Sasuke Uchiha, con un hijo que no es de él. Necesito que le digas a Shikamaru, que por cierto a donde esta ese problemático

Shikamaru, esta de luna de miel – Dijo Gaara –

Mi Shika – Dijo Sakura – Bueno, no te preocupes que se como contactarme con él, necesito que hagas lago, quiero manda a la cárcel a esa mujer.

El hijo Sakura – Dijo Gaara –

El hijo de ella me encargo con Shikamaru – Respondió Sakura –

Listo, empiezo a moverme ya – Dijo Gaara – Te quiero princesa, Cuídate.

Yo también te quiero, cuídate – Dijo Sakura cortando –

¿Y? – Pregunto Itachi

Primera Fase lista, Karin va a ir a Juicio – Dijo Sakura – Itachi, podes de mientras decirles a tus abogados, Gaara no Sabaku mi abogado.

Ok – Dijo Itachi mientras hacia una llamada –

¿Quién es Gaara? – Pregunto Sasuke con un tic en el ojo después de escuchar "Te quiero" –

Mi abogado – Dijo Sakura con una risita – Uno de mis mejores amigos.

¿A quien tenes que llamar ahora? – Pregunto Sasuke mientras le daba besos en el cuello –

A mi problemático – Dijo con una risa mientras sacaba su celular y marcaba una clave así poder marcar -

Shika – Dijo Sakura –

¿Quién habla? – Respondió desde el otro lado –

Mou, te olvidaste de mi Shikamaru Nara – Dijo Sakura con una risita –

¿Sakura? ¿Sakura Haruno? – Dijo Shikamaru.

La misma – Respondió –

Mi Saku, ¿Cómo andas? – Dijo Shika –

Más o menos, pero bueno, necesito que me ayudes Shika – Dijo Sakura –

Decime – Dijo Shikamaru –

Karin Taka, tiene un hijo que es de ella, mentía decía, que Sasuke Uchiha, es el padre, hoy me entere que es mentira, llame a Gaara, la va a mandar a Juicio y lo más probable que el nenito, vaya a un orfanato, por lo tanto, quiero que no vaya a ningún orfanato, quiero que lo cuides, yo te voy a ir a visitar, y hablar con el nene – Dijo Sakura –

Si, Te ayudo – Dijo Shikamaru –

Ok, te veo entonces – Dijo Sakura - Felicidades por el casamiento

Gracias - Dijo y cortó – Listo

Sakura – Dijo Sasuke mientras seguía jugando con el cuello –

Decime – Dijo Sakura –

Te amo - Respondió -

Yo también te amo, Sasuke-Kun – Dijo Sakura –

Por cierto como conoces a los mejores nombres del mundo digamos – Pregunto Itachi mientras la miraba –

Gaara no Sabaku, la persona más importante para mí, al igual que Nara Shikamaru, son dos personas importante para mí, también esta, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Sai, entre otros, también están las chicas, que me da flojera nombrarlas – Respondió Sakura –

Después de 4 semanas

Karin Taka queda sentenciada a 7 años de condena – Dijo el Juez

Eh – Grito – No me pueden hacer eso.

Y te sacan la condena de tu hijo – Dijo el Juez – El nombrado, va a parar en manos de Sakura Uchiha y Sasuke Uchiha.

¿¡Que! – Grito – Hiro-Chan ¿Quién es tu mama?

No te preocupes acá nadie te va hacer daño – Susurro Sakura –

U, usted m, me t, trato m, mal – Susurro el pequeño –

Maldito – Dijo y le levanto la mano para pegarle pero su mano golpeo a otra persona –

No le pegues a un menor – Dijo Sakura – Usted vio mi señoría, Hiro decidle al señor ¿qué te hacia tu mama?

S, si no me portaba bien cuando a, aparecía mi papa, m, me pegaba – Respondió –

Se le dicta 15 años de condena – Volvió a decir el Juez (N/A: Cambie las normas de los del juicio, perdón pero no me las se)

Se van a arrepentir malditos – Grito Karin –

E, estas bien m, mama – Dijo el nenito –

Si, no te preocupes – Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa – Te alzaría, pero espero tus hermanitos, pero tu papa te va alzar

Hmp – Respondió Alzándolo –

Sakura – Dijeron dos voces –

Shika, Gaara – Dijo Sakura abrazándolos – Los extrañe muchísimos. Matsuri y Temari – Abrazándola –

Sasuke Uchiha – Dijeron los dos hombres serios –

Gaara no Sabaku y Nara – Respondió –

¿Cómo andan chicos? – Pregunto Sakura –

Bien Sakura – Dijo Gaara – Nos presentarías –

Ah sí, Gaara, Shika el es Sasuke Uchiha mi esposo, y padre de mis hijos que espero – Dijo Sakura con las mejillas sonrojadas y una sonrisa – Amor ellos dos son personas importantes para mí, Gaara no Sabaku y Shikamaru Nara.

Bueno Hiro – Dijo Sakura mirándolo – Él – Señalando a Shika – Te va a ayudar, yo voy a tener un hermanito para vos, cuando nazca nosotros te vamos a buscar y venís a vivir con nosotros, yo sé que me comprendes, sos inteligente, mi hijo inteligente, de todas formas te va a traer así jugamos ¿Queres?

Si – Exclamo el nenito – Mama y papa.

Si yo soy tu mama Sakura, y él es tu papa Sasuke – Respondió Sakura – Shika te lo encargo.

Si – Dijo Shikamaru – Después te vamos a visitar.

Ok – Dijo Sakura – Necesito un poco de Aire.

[Fin Flash Back]

Y Eso paso – Respondió Itachi – Karin, asesino ahora a una recluta, y le pusieron más años y respecto a Orochimaru, cadena perpetua.

Guau – Dijo Naruto – y ¿Hiro?

Lo estaban trayendo, le avise a Gaara y Shikamaru – Respondió Sasuke –

Sasuke, te llama Sakura – Dijo Konan Saliendo con Hinata –

Si – Dijo el entrando –

Hola amor – Dijo Sasuke – Te extrañe

Yo también mi amor – Dijo Sakura –

Gracias – Susurro Sasuke mientras la besaba –

De nada Supongo – Dijo Sakura mientras correspondía el beso –

Grr – Se escucharon dos gruñidos –

Shika, Gaara – Dijo con una sonrisa Sakura –

Los dos miraron mal a Sasuke y le sonrieron a Sakura

Mira quien vino – Dijo Shikamaru –

¡Mami! – Exclamo el nenito abrazándola –

Mi amor – Dijo Sakura dándole un beso –

_Estoy enamorado de tu voz y tu ternura,_

_Tu eres mi color mi poesía y mi música,_

_Estoy enamorado de tu mirada tan profunda_

_Que se mete en mi alma, la eleva y mi inunda._

¡Te extrañe! – Dijo el nenito abrazándola –

Yo también te extrañe – Respondió Sakura – Mira esos son tu hermanitos –

Son chiquititos – Exclamo mirando –

Si, se llaman Daisuke y Takeshi Haruno Uchiha – Dijo con una sonrisa –

Guau – Exclamo sonriente –

Una vez que estuvieron horas, todos se fueron y quedaron nomas Sasuke y Sakura mientras él le acariciaba el pelo.

Ne, Sasuke-Kun – Pregunto Sakura –

Hm – Respondió el –

Te amo tanto – Susurro –

Yo también – Respondió el –

Sos muy importante para mí – Dijo con una sonrisa –

Vos también sos importante para mí – Respondió el –

_Recuerda que yo te explique_

_Que yo no vivo sin ti._

Sasuke-Kun prometo ser una esposa muy buena con vos – Dijo Sakura –

Te quiero así, como sos no hace falta que cambies – Respondió Sasuke –

Vos me gustas así – Dijo Sakura dándole un beso –

Ne, Sasuke-Kun – Dijo Sakura

Decime – Dijo Sasuke –

Extraño a mi mama – Respondió con la voz quebrada – Como hubiera deseado que este conmigo también

No llores – Susurro Sasuke – Ella te está viendo de todas formas, debe estar feliz.

Lo siento, pero estoy media sensible y extraño a mi mama – Respondió –

Shhh, Yo siempre voy a estar con vos, te amo tanto – Dijo Sasuke besándola –

_Un adicto, soy un adicto a ti_

_Soy un adicto a ti_

_Eres la dosis de amor_

_Que llega mi corazón_

_Y que me ayuda a vivir._

Dos semanas después a mi Sakura le dieron de alta fuimos a la casa mas bien dicho mansión.

Bienvenida otra vez – Gritaron todos –

Si – Exclamo Sakura feliz – ¡Fiesta!, esperen voy a costar a los bebes y vengo

Subió la escaleras con Sasuke y los acostó en la cuna, les dio un beso ne la frente y vio que Hiro también estaba acostado viéndola.

Vas a dormir – Pregunto Sakura –

Si – Dijo Hiro – A mí también me vas a dar un beso acá – Señalando la frente –

Todas las noches cuando te vengas a dormir – Respondió y le dio un beso – Te amo mucho Hijo

Buenas noches mami – Exclamo y se durmió –

Bajo las escalera y vio que Sasuke la estaba esperando

¿Se durmió Hiro? – Pregunto –

Si – Respondió – Te amo Sasuke-Kun

_¿Por qué será que cuando nos besamos _

_Mis labios quedan temblando?_

Sakura – Susurro Sasuke en el oído de la pelirrosa –

Encargamos el próximo bebe – Pregunto mientras besaba el cuello –

Sasuke-Kun – Regaño la Pelirrosa – Cuando los Gemelos cumplan o 3, o capaz que me quedo antes.

Capaz – Susurro Sasuke – Te amo tanto

Yo también – Dijo Sakura –

_Y nunca dejaras de mi boca_

_Escuchar decir que…_

Yo quiero ser tu amor por siempre – Susurro y beso los labios de la Pelirrosa mientras ella correspondía –

_Yo quiero ser tu amor por siempre_

_Yo quiero ser tu amor por siempre._

_Se mi amor, por favor, por siempre._

Tu amor por siempre – Susurro también Sakura –

_Fin Difinitivo!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>B<em>**_ueno espero que les allá gustado, voy a aclarar un toque, se que al final, del primer capítulo, hice que el bebe de Karin se aferrara a Sasuke_

_No haga nada para verlo, Karin, mintió a Sasuke y le mintió al Hiro, entonces, que paso, Metieron a Karin a la cárcel, ya que, cosa que no puse._

**_U_**_na vez que Karin quedo embarazada mato al hombre que la dejo embarazada, para que no la buscara_

_Entonces, ella para ganarse el amor de Sasuke lo hace pasar por su hijo, Hiro ama mucho a su mama, pero sabe que es mala, y le pego miles de veces_

_se también que no lo puse, lo que pasa que no me da poner eso, cuando la historia es linda, entonces quería explicar todo acá. _**_P_**_or eso Sakura la manda a Juicio_

_Para sacarle la condena a Hiro y ella lo adopte. _**_S_**_asuke se entera es verdad, pero dentro de todo lo quiere, y lo va a querer lo va amar, ya que sabe que _

_Ellos dos van a salir adelante con sus tres hijos. _**_H_**_ice este Epilogo, para aclarar y espero que me entiendan, pues les voy a entender si nos les gusta, _

_De todas formas explique el motivo, en el futuro, Hiro es más grande y va a ver a su mamá, le dice que la quiere por darle la vida, pero no la perdona_

_y que es feliz al lado de sus nuevos padres. y le dice que Ojala dios perdone todos sus pecados. _**_Y_**_ Los 4 juntos son felices digo 6, contando a Itachi y Konan._

**_E_**_spero que entiendan, si no entienden agréguenme a mi MSN, y les explico mejor. Cuídense._

_**MUCCHISISISIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS, SE LOS AGRADEZCO DEMACIADO!**  
><em>

**_¡Maairitta!_**


End file.
